


Questions

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Post framework Jemma and Fitz are trying to regain their relationship.





	Questions

Jemma woke to the familiar feeling of an arm around her shoulders. The feeling of this arm made her feel safe. It was an extremely pleasant and peaceful thing to wake to. Jemma loved waking up next to Fitz again.

His warm breath was tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Fitz had snuggled into her back during the night and pulled her close.

The early morning sun was coming from behind the closed curtains. It gave the room a soft glow. This whole moment felt like something out of a dream to Jemma. Everything was soft, warm and gentle. It felt like ages since there had been any peace in their lives. The framework had been hell.

Jemma and Fitz hardly spoke since they had returned to the real world. But thankfully, this didn’t stop them from being able to communicate. They were both very keen on being physically close to one another. Whether they were standing or sitting they were always shoulder to shoulder. They didn’t like being out of sight of each other either. And they had always been excellent at reading the other’s expression.

They couldn’t escape from the framework, not even in their sleep. Throughout the night Jemma and Fitz would take it in turn to wake the other up when they cried out or thrashed. They didn’t say anything. They would simply just curl up together and do their best to fall back to sleep.

Jemma knew they would eventually talk about everything that happened. But there was no rush. It might take a great deal of time before things got back to normal. Actually, now that Jemma thought about it, things would probably never be like they used to. They would have to create a new normal.

At that moment Jemma felt Fitz begin to shift behind her. He used his arms to pull her closer. She put one of her hands over his that rested on her shoulder and began to stroke his fingers.

“Nightmares?” Fitz asked quietly.

“No. You?”

“One.”

Jemma’s heart sank. “Sorry I didn’t wake you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you slept okay.”

Jemma knew not to ask what the nightmare was about. They never wanted to relive them if possible. “Shower?”

Fitz shook his head. “You go on. I want to lay here a little bit longer.”

Jemma slipped out from under the covers and away from Fitz’s arms. Once standing she immediately wanted to return. The floor was cold, her body was tired and she felt vulnerable without Fitz.

She took a quick shower, washing her hair. It was refreshing, but Jemma was eager to get back to Fitz. When she walked back into the room she found Fitz lying in bed simply starring at the curtains.

“Open?” Jemma asked him using the hand that wasn’t holding up her towel to point at the flowery curtains. Once he nodded she did so, letting the rays of sun spill into the room and over them both. Jemma turned and gave Fitz a little smile.

Then she was about to get dressed, but something made her stop. Jemma’s smile fell and the beating of her heart became faster against her chest. There was something about the way Fitz was looking at her. She knew what that look meant. So without thinking Jemma sank down onto the bed.

Fitz leaned up and Jemma leaned down. Their faces were inches apart and the room was filled with their heavy breathing. Fitz reached out to her using his fingers to touch the exposed skin on her shoulder. His fingers traveled up her shoulder and into her wet hair.

Jemma quivered slightly at the feel of his fingers. She then decided to use her fingers as well. They traced Fitz’s jaw that was covered in stubble. She sighed as her eyes fell on his lips. Jemma then looked up to make eye contact with Fitz. Was he thinking what she was? They hadn’t kissed since before the framework.

“Can I?” Fitz asked breathlessly.

Jemma couldn’t even speak, so instead she nodded. As she did so, chills erupted down her arms and legs.

Both moved in unison towards each other. They were slow and hesitant, but when their lips finally met Jemma was on cloud nine. She let go of her towel allowing it to fall to the bed so she could cup Fitz’s face between her hands. She was bare now, but Jemma didn’t care. The only thing holding her to the earth at this moment was Fitz’s lips against hers.

Fitz’s hands were caressing her body now. Slowly, his hands ran over the curves of her side, hip and back. But Fitz soon broke away and rested his forehead against her shoulder. “Are you cold?”

Jemma’s eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath. Part of her wanted the simple kissing to go farther, but she also knew they needed to take things slow. She wished Fitz would take her right then and there. But then she remembered why they needed to take it slow. In her mind’s eye she saw the sight of Fitz standing beside Aida. She cringed inside trying her best to make the vision go away. “Yeah,” she replied. “I’m a bit cold.”

Fitz slipped out of bed momentarily and grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Once Jemma had pulled them on, he lifted the covers so that she could shimmy beneath them. Then the two laid back down facing one another. Fitz brushed Jemma’s lose wet hair from her face and sighed.

“Do you love me?” Jemma spoke before she had though about how it would sound. Oh no. Why would she ask Fitz of all people that question? However, there a small voice inside saying it was a valid question considering everything that happened.

“Of course I do,” Fitz replied his face becoming solemn.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma said hastily. “I don’t know why I asked that. Don’t be mad.”

Fitz shook his head. “I know why you asked Jemma. I understand, I do.” He gave her a weak smile. Then one of his hands cupped her face. “If you need me to say ‘I love you’ every day for the rest of our lives I will. My answer will not change.”

“I love you so much,” Jemma said as tears began to fill her brown eyes.

“Now,” Fitz raised his eyebrows as tears of his own began to role down his pale face. “I’m going to ask a question of my own... Do you forgive me?” He asked it in almost a whimper.

Jemma’s lip quivered as she heard the deep pain in his voice. “Oh Fitz. Of course I forgive you.”

He nodded with a sad smile. “That’s good.”

Jemma moved to him so she could place a kiss to his forehead. She then snuggled into hos chest. “Let’s stay like this all day. Just you and me together like we should me.”

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
